A Hokage's Legacy
by EventideShuri
Summary: Modern-day Naruto gets pulled back into time ! Back to the time when his ancestor , Naruto Uzumaki , is running for Hokage . What happens when Orochimaru kidnaps Naruto ? RATED T FOR CURSING
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

" Mr . Uzumaki , your destination arrived . "

I stood proudly over the stand waving at my fans and voters . They were all holding up signs . Some saying , ' Uzumaki Naruto is the Best!' . I smiled . These guys were awesome . They supported me through the debates with Sasuke Uchiha , the other candidate .

I almost lost my warm smile thinking about Sasuke being the president of the Leaf Village or in modern day terms , the Leaf Nation . Many years ago , the Leaf spread out and marked their lands . Now in present days , this is known as the Leaf Nation .

Sasuke was once my best friend , but he turned cold-hearted when his family died . His brother is the only person left to take care of him . Of course , we had the same idea to be the youngest president . Even if people said that we were too young . My god-father , Jiraiya , said that being young is the same as being old . No matter what it is .

Tomorrow was the election . I am really nervous . Sasuke did win the hearts of teenage fangirls with his charm . All I got is wits and persuasion . Maybe I can win .

I felt a light tap on my shoulder , " Ahem . Mr . Uzumaki . Your speech may now begin . The security has surrounded the area and checked for guns or firearms of any kind . "

I turned to face my servant , Yamato . ' Ugh . Not again , ' I thought . He treated me like a child . He has been there ever since . Probably since I was also the heir of the founder of the Uzumaki Corporation . Minato my father gave me the opportunity to become president .

I started organizing my note cards and spoke , " Hello citizens of Konoha's Leaf Nation . I'm Uzumaki Naruto , the heir of the Uzumaki Corporation . I am here today to give you my ideas . The Leaf Nation is a valuable village to Konoha . But , the best thing is that this spot we are standing right now , is the top of the Hokage mountains built many years ago . We still have to preserve this place like our founders did . I am the ma- "

" Uzumaki , you think you can stand a chance against me ? This is worthless nonsense . This is reality . Not some dumb old Konoha history book . That is my tip to you . " A voice spoke besides me .

" Sasuke ! How did you get past my secur... " my voice faltered when my men were all tied up . " That is not fair . "

Sasuke's men cracked their knuckles . " Never underestimate the Uchiha Company , my father brought a new generation to me . " He got colder ever since the battle for president . " This is my win . I am the president of this nation . "

He started walking coolly back to his black limousine .

" Sorry for the interruption . As I was saying . I am the man to treasure and protect the Leaf ! "

**Orochimaru's Base ( The past )**

" Kabuto . Have you written down the new forbidden jutsu formula ? " I said chuckling . This would make me powerful . I spent many days creating this .

" Yes , Orochimaru-sama . The formula is perfected . You may try it . But with only one risk . "

" What ? " I said concerned . This might not turn out as I want it to .

" There might be a diffusion from the future to this present day . "

" I want NARUTO . Not a WEAKLING FROM THE FUTURE ! I want him in his childage so I could train him and take over his body ! The power of a jinchuriki is amazing . Better than that rotten Uchiha who betrayed me by running away ! " I growled .

" Yes s-sir . There is a small percent of chance that it might happen . "

" Give me the scroll , " I growled . Opening it , I smiled at the complicated formula . Maybe , this might turn out as I want it to be .

Naruto ( Present )

I smiled as I saw the people cheering after my speech .

" Yamato , please arrange my ride back to the estate , " I said . Walking to my ride , a blue and yellow private helicopter .

" Yes sir , please remember to put on your safety headphones to protect your ears , " he reminded cheerfully .

I groaned at his childish reminders . Remember to wash your teeth . Remember to comb put on your shoes . He still treats me like a child . But , then again .

He was the only servant I liked . He always smiled and at least HAD a personality . All the others were emotionless like my friend , Sai . I have no idea what's going on with him .

" Naruto , welcome back ! " a voice cried out of the helicopter. I was busy daydreaming , I didn't noticed that we landed . I unbuckled my seatbelt and peered out of the window .

There stood my mom with her personal assistant , Sakura Haruno . Now , I kinda liked her , but she's Sasuke's girlfriend . No chance with romance now. All of the good girls fall for him .

I stepped out and got hugged by my mother .

" Hey , mom . What's up , Sakura . Where's dad ? " I smiled .

" Oh , the usual . The stock market is falling . He is trying to merge his company with the others. He assigned a meeting with the Hyugas this afternoon . So , no lunch with him . " My mom , Kushina , sighed , " Say , would you like to go out for lunch ? "

" Sure ! Just lemme change my clothes , " I said . I wasn't used to the suits . A pair of jeans and a comfy T-Shirt works just fine . But , that casual clothes always earned myself a lecture about pride and honor .

So , to avoid the lecture about casual clothes , I put on an orange jacket and some black pants . My mom always had a soft spot for my orange jacket . She gave it to me when I went to college .

I skipped down the marble staircase to see my mother waiting .

" What took you so long ? C'mon ! I wanna go to the ramen shop ! " my mother said excitedly .

" Ms . Kushina , we have your ride ready ," Sakura peeped in .

" Thanks , Sakura , " my mother walked out of the door skipping happily .

I looked at Sakura , " Soo... How's the job ? "

" It's fine , Mr . Uzumaki , " Sakura said .

I twitched my eyes at the greeting , " You don't need to call me , Mr . Uzumaki , 'tebayo . "

Sakura seemed startled , " Oh . Sorry , Naruto-sama ."

I sighed , " Close enough ."

I walked out of the door . Sakura trailed behind . I went into my orange Lamborghini . My mom already put on her seatbelt .

" C'mon , Naruto ! It's not nice to keep a lady waiti- WEEEEEEEE! "

I sped off out of the estate avoiding the lecture .

After we got into the ramen shop , the owner saw us . He lead us to our usual seats , near the window where sunlight always beams through .

I sat down happily and picked up the menu . I put my wallet and phone besides me . Nothing is gonna happen to it anyways .

" Sakura ? What's wrong ? Sit down with us , " Kushina offered . Sakura thanked her and sat down next to me .

A waitress came by and asked us what we what .

" A deluxe chicken ramen sided with large tempura , please . " Kushina ordered .

" I'll take a diet salad with iced tea ," Sakura ordered smiling .

" I'll have a large bowl of miso rame- " I was cut off when I saw a familiar figure past by our window . " Uh .. I will take what my mom ordered . Be right back " I sped out of the door .

" Naruto ! Wait , you forgot your wallet and phone ! "

I followed the figure to the back of the restaurant when he stopped .

" Sasuke ! What are you doing here !? " I growled .

The figure turned around surprised .

" Oh , hey , Naruto ! No time , no see ! " He said cheerfully . That voice .

" Tobi ? "

" Yup ! And with Madara and Itachi ! "

" Hey , Naruto ! Sup ! " Madara said .

" How's it going ? " Itachi smiled .

" What are you guys doing here ? " I raised an eyebrow .

" Oh . We're going to the dance club . Wanna join ? " Tobi said .

" I gotta eat lunch . See you around ! " I walked back . At least some Uchihas are much cooler that Sasuke .

"SEAL !" A voice cried behind me . Bundles of snakes wrapped around my legs . I looked behind . A swirling vortex was floating in midair .

" SHIT ! GUYS HELP ! "

The Uchihas stopped in their tracks and saw me . I held on to a trash can .

Madara ran up to pull me . Along with Itachi and Tobi .

" HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET YOURSELF LIKE THIS ?! " Madara yelled . A snake lunged at him . He let go momentarily .

I got stuck into it .

" NARUTO ! " And that was the last voice I heard from the Uchiha brothers as I descended into darkness .


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys ! This chapter contains a LITTLE CROSSOVER from HARRY POTTER .

If you don't know . Orochimaru looks like an evil wizard called Voldemort . Both people like snakes as pets .

Have fun reading !

* * *

**Naruto ( Past )**

I strolled down Konoha humming . What should I do today ? ... Maybe I should help Iruka with the kids at the school . I bet it can win me some votes for Hokage !

Sakura and Shikamaru had been giving me tips on how to become a Hokage . I looked at the crumpled list on my hand which had benn hastily stuffed in my pocket .

**_How to Become Hokage Tips_**

**_Be grateful and cheerful_**

**_Help whenever you can !_**

**_Try to be respected among the village_**

**_Don't be a retard ( That one's from Sakura )_**

**_Don't be an asshole ( That one is also from Sakura )_**

**_Have manners_**

**_Don't disobey laws _**

**_Join the ANBU_**

**_Be more like Sasuke ! ( You can guess who's that's from ... )_**

**__** I shoved the list back into my pocket . You know what ? I'm am going to be like my father . To be respected and acknowledged by the village .

" Yo , Naruto . " A voice appeared besides me .

" Hey , Sasuke . " I said .

"... You still want to be Hokage ? "

" Yea "

" Hn . Same as usual . I'll bide you good luck . Gotta get back to the ANBU to see new missions . Ja nee . " Sasuke sped off .

I smiled . It was great to have Sasuke back . Ever since the war has ended , Itachi's been revived and returned back to the Leaf . Sasuke , of course , followed his order brother . Sasuke had helped build the village neatly and punishments were disabled . Tsunade-sama was glad to have the Uchihas back .

I still don't get how Sasuke could stand living with a zombie . But , I guess Kakashi died too and got revived . It shouldn't be that bad .

" N-naruto ? "

I turned around to see Hinata waving nervously . I don't know what's wrong with her . I mean she's always twitching . I tried to drag to the doctor to see if any things wrong with her . Like a muscle problem or something . But , when I touched her , she grew red and fainted . It was probably a serious illness that involves shaking uncontrollably and suddenly going red and having a fever .

" Oh hey , Hinata! What's up ? "

" I n-need some mushrooms in the forest but , I have to help out with Tsunade-sama . My father wanted to eat some mushrooms for dinner . Could y-you help me ? P-please ? "

" Sure ! " I sped off to the forest .

**Naruto ( Present )**

" Itachi ! Madara ! Tobiii ! Where are you ?! " I shouted . I was suddenly thrown into a black swirling vortex . I tried to stand up but , I was soon thrown into a weird swirl and landed onto the ground .

"Tch . Owww . Dammit . Where am I ? " I rubbed the back of my head . I had apparently landed in a dungeon or something .

" Kabuto . Why is the Nine-Tails weirdly dressed ? Is it a holiday in Konoha ? " A voice slittered behind him .

" I-I don't know , Orochimaru-sama . Not that I'm aware of ..." Another voice said .

I immediately turned around and stammered , " V-Voldemort ! Oh my fucking god ! Its Voldemort's evil twin ! "

" Shut your idiotic mouth ! " The so-called Voldemort released snakes from his arms and tied me up .

" Holy CRAP ! Get your evil snakes off me ! AHHH ! "

" What is this imbecile talking about ?! " Orochimaru growled . " What is a Voldie - mort thing ?! "

" Uh .. I think , Orochimaru-sama , this is Naruto Uzumaki's descendant from the future .. "

" Great ! Now what do we do with an idiot like him !? "

" Hey ! I'm not an idiot ! I passed college for all you dumbasses know ! I had to survive some financial problems due to the Uchiha Stock raise ! " I protested . I gulped when I forgot to shut my mouth .

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow , " Did you say " Uchiha ? " "

" Yea , you know . The Uchiha Company ? The boss is the Uchihas . Itachi , Sasuke , Madara , and Tobi . "

" So the clan does live on ... " Then , a wicked smile appeared on Orochimaru's face , " Tell me , what are jutsus that are powerful ? "

" Whazzat ? " I asked . Kabuto facepalmed . And Orochimaru twitched .

" Oh , you little brat . Your worthless . Lemme kill you ! " He growled .

" OH ! I REMEMBER YOU ! " I suddenly yelled .

Orochimaru stopped and raised an eyebrow , " I'm in the future ? "

" I don't know what you mean by 'future' . Cuz I'm in the present day . But anyways , I know you ! Your the founder of the Snake Boner Porn Magazine ! "

" _The Snake Boner Porn Magazine ?!_ YOU GOTTA BE FUCKIN KIDDING ME ! AREN'T I LIKE A TERRORIST OR SOMETHING ?! "

" Errrr. No . " I said . Kabuto was snickering .

" Oh , I am going to kill you ! " He advanced on me . The snakes let loose as him made some weird handsigns . Like that's gonna kill me.

I whipped out my 357 Magnum revolver and shot him on the knee . Luckily , I had it on me .

" WHAT THE FUCK ?! OWW ! THAT ROBOT THING USED A STUNNING JUTSU ! "

He fell onto the floor . Kabuto hurried and tried to heal him .

I quickly ran out of the room and into a dark hallway . There must be an exit somewhere .

Then , I saw an exit sign . I quickly turned and tugged on the door .

I heard the shouts of Orochimaru .

I could waste time , so I shot the lock off and kicked open the door .

Seeing light , I ran off into the forest .

There was no way I'm dieing yet , until I become president .


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ( Present )**

I walked through the forest , holding my gun steadily . I didn't want to walk into anymore freakos . That Voldemort guy was scary enough .

I continued to walk and look for towns . Maybe I can find the Leaf Nation and get back .

My hand went into my pocket . It felt hollow . Where was my phone ?

Oh crap . No rescue = No food = No nutrition = sick = starvation = death . Yup . This was not good .  
I ran . Until I crashed into a figure .

" Watch where your going ! " I growled .

" Oh d-dear ! I am so sorry hero of the village ! Please don't harm my family ! " A old farmer stammered .

' Hero of the village ? What the hell is he talking about ? ' I thought .

" Oh ! Hey , do you know where the Leaf Nation is ? " I asked .

He tilted his head and suddenly said , " Oh ! You mean the main village ! Go north over there and you'll see a gate ! "

I thanked him and continued to run . The election was tomorrow . There was no way I could miss it .

_**Sakura ( Present )**_

I gulped as I sneak into Minato's office . It was quite unfair to do . But , of course , Sasuke wanted data .

All I could do is become an assistant . Minato first gave me a wary look , but Kushina and Naruto welcomed me into the job .

I shifted through the piles of work . Past the stocks , past the doodles , and the data graphs .

Until , I reached a yellow folder . I stumbled with the file and opened it cautiously .

Before I could peek in it , " Sakura ! Did you find Naruto in the office ? "

" N-no ! No , Ms . Kushina ! " I gulped .

" Phone the police for me will you please ? "

" Yes ! " I quickly dialed the phone on Minato's desk .

" _Operator , may I help you_ ? " The voice called from the phone .

" Y-yes ! I am here to report a person missing . "

" _NmHmm .. Who is this person_ ? "

" Uzumaki Naruto , heir of the Uzumaki Incorperation . "

" _... You are reporting an eminent person , miss ._ "

" Yes . That is correct . "

" _I believe these types of people are guarded by body guards . So I am wary of your evidence , miss ._ "

" I am telling the tru- " I huffed indignantly .

" Excuse me ! My son IS MISSING ! I CAN NOT WAIT ANY LONGER FOR MY SON ! SO AS OPERATORS , GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF AND GIVE ORDERS TO FIND MY SON ! Thank you . " Kushina cutted in .

" _Uh .. Y-yes , Mrs. Kushina . I have informed the search team . Please tell me where he was last seen ._ "

" The Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant . "

" **_Ok . You will receive any information given to us . Thank you for calling ._** " Then , the operator hung up .

Kushina sighed as she sat on the leather couch . " Oh , Naruto . Where are you ? "

I looked at her with sympathy . Maybe , the file hunt for Sasuke can wait . I am not going to find any more clues about what the Uzumaki's are going to do with stock .

Naruto is missing and I can't play spy anymore .

**Naruto ( Past )**

" Sha la la ... " I hummed the song happily through my head.

" Now , Mr . Mushierooms . Don't hide ! " I searched the floors of the forest . Searching for any mushrooms for Hinata .

" Mushie - roomie ! O' where are you ? "

I rustled some bushes in hope to find some .

A bunny came bounding off .

" Ugh ... A bunny ? Hey , Hinata would like this as a pet ! "

I trailed after it . Over the rocks , across the river , and into the trunk of a dead tree .

I tried catching it . I'm telling you , it ain't easy .

To tell the truth , I was a bit uneasy . I mean , it could have rabies or something .

It bounded to the village outside . To the farmyard .

Finally stopping , it munched on a bit of lettuce sticking out .

" Oy ! You can't eat that ! If you help me find some mushrooms , I'll share some ! "

It raised its head in annoyance and turned . Continuing eating .

" Oy ! " I pulled him off the bitten plant . " You can't eat that ! It belongs to a farmer ! "

Just then , a voice cried out . " Sonny-boy ! Get off my lawn ! "

I turned to see an irritated old man . His face fell when he saw my face .

" I'm v-very sorry , Hero of the Leaf . "

" It's alright . I was trying to save a plant from this bunny . " I held the frustrated bunny up . It squirmed and kicked .

" Oh ! Take the plant ! For you , a gift ! Tell me , why are you here again ? "

I turned to pick the chewed lettuce and raised my eyebrow . " I been here again ? "

" Oh ho ho ! Yes , boy , yes ! Asking for directions ! " he chuckled .

" ... Uh .. Thanks for the plant . Now , I gotta go take the bunny back . "

" What bunny ? "

" What do you mea- " I trailed off when I saw the bunny bounding off to the direction of the Leaf forest .

" Oy Boy ! Come Back ! " I ran after him .

" Ahh... Its good to be young again ... "

I stumbled across the roots of trees .

Hearing a rustle , I randomly grabbed an object in the low hanging leaves of the forest .

" Oy ! "

I stumbled at the voice besides me .

" Who are you ? " I pulled him out of the bushes , only to find me .

A clone of me , Naruto Uzumaki .

" EHHH ?! Did I make a shadow clone recently ?! " I pointed at him .

" What ya mean shadow clone ? "

I stared at him ... " Who are you ? "

" Who ARE you ? "

There I was , standing awkwardly , towards a clone or twin of me . I was sure I didn't have such blind fashion sense like Rock Lee . He was dressed ... plain-right weird .

This was pretty awkward .


End file.
